wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes
Colors A+ (Amazing): Light Blue (#00ffff) A (Great): Blue (#afeeee) A- (Great): Dark Blue (#0000ff) B+ (Good): Light Green (#00ff00) B (Good): Dark Green (#008000) B- (Decent): Red (#ff0000) C+ (Decent or Average): Maroon (#800000) C (Average): Orange (#ff8c00) C- (Meh): Purple (#800080) D (Meh): Yellow (#ffff00) E (Bad): Pink (#ee82ee) F (Terrible): Lighter Gray (#d3d3d3) F- (Terrible): Darker Gray (#808080) S (Atrocius): Black Placeholder categories: Amazing: Purple Great: Light Blue Good: Dark Blue Decent: Green Average: Yellow Meh: Orange Bad: Red Terrible: Gray Atrocius: Black Total Amazing *Just One Bite (A+) *Band Geeks (A+) *Christmas Who? (A+) *Frankendoodle (A+) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (A+) *Chocolate with Nuts (A+) *Can You Spare a Dime (A+) *SB-129 (A+) *Snowball Effect (A+) *Shanghaied (A+) *Krusty Towers (A+) *I Had an Accident (A+) *Dying for Pie (A+) *Dunces and Dragons (A+) *No Weenies Allowed (A+) *F.U.N. (A+) *Graveyard Shift (A+) *Wishing you Well (A+) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) *Nasty Patty (A+) *Idiot Box (A+) *Sailor Mouth (A+) *Skill Crane (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *One Krab's Trash (A+) *Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) *Wet Painters (A+) *Have You Seen This Snail? (A+) *Artist Unknown (A+) *Big Pink Loser (A+) *Squidville (A+) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) *The Algae's Always Greener (A+) *My Pretty Seahorse (A+) *Krusty Love (A+) *Club Spongebob (A+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) *Mrs Puff, You're Fired (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *Squid on Strike (A+) *The Lost Mattress (A+) *Jellyfish Jam (A+) *The Camping Episode (A+) *The Fry Cook Games (A+) *Procrastination (A+) Great *Life of Crime (A) *Clams (A) *The Pink Purlonior (A) *Rock Bottom (A) *Squilliam Returns (A) *The Bully (A) *Rock A-Bye Bivalve (A) *Walking Small (A) *Krabs vs. Plankton (A) *Something Smells (A) *Survival of the Idiots (A) *Fools in April (A) *Patty Hype (A) *Mid-Life Crustacean (A) *The Great Snail Race (A) *Shell of a Man (A) *Employee of the Month (A) *Culture Shock (A) *Plankton's Army (A) *Opposite Day (A) *Selling Out (A) *Sleepy Time (A) *Suds (A) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) *Squid's Day Off (A-) *Pickles (A-) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A-) *New Student Starfish (A-) *No Free Rides (A-) *Enemy In-Law (A-) *Plankton! (A-) *Ripped Pants (A-) *Wormy (A-) *Valentine's Day (A-) *Beat Day Ever (A-) Good *Karate Choppers (B+) *Gary Takes a Bath (B+) *Born Again Krabs (B+) *Beat Frenemies (B+) *Texas (B+) *Whale of a Birthday (B+) *Sandy's Rocket (B+) *The Paper (B+) *Once Bitten (B+) *Pressure (B+) *Doing Time (B+) *Krab Borg (B+) *Imitation Krabs (B+) *That's no Lady (B+) *The Smoking Peanut (B+) *Squidtastic Voyage (B+) *Scaredy Pants (B) *I Was a Teenage Gary (B) *Ghost Host (B) *Bubblestand (B) *Jellyfishing (B) *New Leaf (B) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B) *Home Sweet Pineapple (B) *The Secret Box (B) *Jellyfish Hunter (B) *Your Shoe's Untied (B) *Chimps Ahoy (B) *Hooky (B) *Missing Identity (B) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) *Ugh (B) *Help Wanted (B) *Prehibernation Week (B) *Bubble Buddy (B) *Boating School (B) *Hall Monitor (B) *Bummer Vacation (B) *Krabby Land (B) *Spongeguard on Duty (B) Decent *Neptune's Spatula (B-) *Tea at the Treedome (B-) *Driven to Tears (B-) *I'm your Biggest Fanatic (B-) *Squirrel Jokes (B-) *Bossy Boots (B-) *Pranks a Lot (B-) *Musclebob Buffpants (B-) *I'm With Stupid (C+) *The Chaperone (C+) Average *Born to be Wild (C+) *Hocus Pocus (C+) *Reef Blower (C+) *As Seen on TV © *Dumped © *The Sponge who Could Fly © *Nature Pants © *Squeaky Boots © *Patrick Smartpants © Meh *Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) *Party Pooper Pants (C-) *Rule of Dumb (D) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) *Funny Pants (D) Bad *The Gift of Gum (E) *All That Glitters (E) *Wigstruck (E) Terrible *Good Neighbors (F) *The Thing (F) *Squid Wood (F) Atrocious *Squid Baby Season 1 1.SB-129 (A+) 2.F.U.N (A+) 3.Pizza Delivery (A+) 4.Arrgh (A+) 5.Jellyfish Jam (A+) 6.Rock Bottom (A) 7.Walking Small (A) 8.Fools in April (A) 9.Employee of the Month (A) 10.Culture Shock (A) 11.Opposite Day (A) 12.Sleepy Time (A) 13.Suds (A) 14.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) 15.Pickles (A-) 16.Plankton! (A-) 17.Ripped Pants (A-) 18.Valentine's Day (A-) 19.Karate Choppers (B+) 20.Texas (B+) 21.Sandy's Rocket (B+) 22.The Paper (B+) 23.Scaredy Pants (B) 24.I Was a Teenage Gary (B) 25.Bubblestand (B) 26.Jellyfishing (B) 27.Home Sweet Pineapple (B) 28.Hooky (B) 29.Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) 32.Help Wanted (B) 33.Boating School (B) 34.Hall Monitor (B) 35.Neptune's Spatula (B-) 36.Tea at the Treedome (B-) 37.Musclebob Buffpants (B-) 38.The Chaperone (C+) 39.Reef Blower © 40.Nature Pants © 41.Squeaky Boots © Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 15 Decent: 5 Average: 3 Underrated: Jellyfish Jam, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost, I Was a Teenage Gary, Sandy's Rocket, Fools In April, Jellyfishing, Overrated: Hooky, Hall Monitor, Squeaky Boots, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Boating School, Tea at the Treedome Season 2 1.Band Geeks (A+) 2.Christmas Who (A+) 3.Frankendoodle (A+) 4.Welcome To The Chum Bucket (A+) 5.Shanghaied (A+) 6.Dying for Pie (A+) 7.Graveyard Shift (A+) 8.Sailor Mouth (A+) 9.Artist Unknown (A+) 10.Big Pink Loser (A+) 11.Squidville (A+) 12.Krusty Love (A+) 13.Squid on Strike (A+) 14.The Fry Cook Games (A+) 15.Procrastination (A+) 16.Life of Crime (A) 17.Something Smells (A) 18.Survival of the Idiots (A) 19.Patty Hype (A) 20.Squid's Day Off (A-) 21.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A-) 22.No Free Rides (A-) 23.Wormy (A-) 24.Gary Takes a Bath (B+) 25.Pressure (B+) 26.Imitation Krabs (B+) 27.The Smoking Peanut (B+) 28.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B) 29.The Secret Box (B) 30.Jellyfish Hunter (B) 31.Your Shoe's Untied (B) 32.Prehibernation Week (B) 33.Bubble Buddy (B) 34.I'm your Biggest Fanatic (B-) 35.Squirrel Jokes (B-) 36.Bossy Boots (B-) 37.Grandma's Kisses (B-) 38.I'm With Stupid (C+) 39.Dumped © Amazing: 14 Great: 9 Good: 10 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Underrated: Welcome to the Chum Bucket, Artist Unknown, Krusty Love, Procrastination, Squid on Strike, Wormy, The Smoking Peanut Overrated: Imitation Krabs, Pressure, The Secret Box, Squirrel Jokes, Season 3 1.Just One Bite (A+) 2.Chocolate with Nuts (A+) 3.Can You Spare a Dime (A+) 4.Snowball Effect (A+) 5.I Had an Accident (A+) 6.No Weenies Allowed (A+) 7.Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) 8.Nasty Patty (A+) 9.Idiot Box (A+) 10.One Krab's Trash (A+) 11.Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) 12.Wet Painters (A+) 13.The Algae's Always Greener (A+) 14.My Pretty Seahorse (A+) 15.Club Spongebob (A+) 16.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) 17.The Camping Episode (A+) 18.Clams (A) 19.Squilliam Returns (A) 20:The Bully (A) 21.Rock a Bye Bivalve (A) 22.Mid-Life Crustacean (A) 23.The Great Snail Race (A) 24.Plankton's Army (A-) 25.New Student Starfish (A-) 26.Born Again Krabs (B+) 27.Doing Time (B+) 28.Krab Borg (B+) 29.Missing Identity (B) 30.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B) 31.Ugh (B) 32.Krabby Land (B) 33.Spongeguard on Duty (B) 34.Pranks a Lot (B-) 35.As Seen on TV (C+) 37.The Sponge Who Could Fly © 38.Party Pooper Pants (C-) Amazing: 17 Great: 9 Good: 6 Decent: 2 Average: 2 Meh: 1 Underrated: The Great Snail Race, Born Again Krabs, The Bully, Can You Spare a Dime, I Had an Accident, Doing Time, Club Spongebob, Overrated: Krab Borg, Pranks a Lot, As Seen on TV, Season 4 1.Krusty Towers (A+) 2.Dunces and Dragons (A+) 3.Wishing You Well (A+) 4.Skill Crane (A+) 5.Have You Seen This Snail (A+) 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) 7.Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (A+) 8.The Lost Mattress (A+) 9.The Pink Purlonior (A) 10.Krabs vs Plankton (A) 11.Shell of a Man (A) 12.Selling Out (A) 13.Karate Island (A) 14.Best Day Ever (A-) 15.Enemy In-Law (A-) 16.Best Frenemies (B+) 17.Whale of a Birthday (B+) 18.Once Bitten (B+) 19.That's No Lady (B+) 20.Squidtastic Voyage (B+) 21.Ghost Host (B) 22.New Leaf (B) 23.Chimps Ahoy (B) 24.Bummer Vacation (B) 25.Driven to Tears (B-) 26.Born to be Wild (C+) 27.Hocus Pocus (C+) 28.Patrick Smartpants © 29.Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) 30.Rule of Dumb (D) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (D) 32.Funny Pants (D) 33.The Gift of Gum (E) 34.All That Glitters (E) 35.Wigstruck (E) 36.Good Neighbers (F) 37.The Thing (F) 38.Squid Wood (F) Amazing: 8 Great: 7 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Average: 3 Meh: 4 Bad: 3 Terrible: 3 Underrated: Enemy In-Law, Best Day Ever, Krabs Vs Plankton, Karate Island, Whale of a Birthday Overrated: The Motion Picture, Patrick Smartpants, Squidbob Tentaclepants, The Gift of Gum, Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) 2.Roller Cowards (A+) 3.Krabs A La Mode (A+) 4.Friend or Foe (A+) 5.Sing a Song of Patrick (A) 6.Goo Goo Gas (A) 7.The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) 8.Spy Buddies (A-) 9.Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (A-) 10.The Donut of Shame (A-) 11.Blackjack (B+) 12.The Krusty Plate (B+) 13.New Digs (B+) 14.Pest of the West (B+) 15.The Krusty Sponge (B+) 16.20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B) 17.The Inmates of Summer (B) 18.Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) 19.Blackened Sponge (B) 20.Money Talks (B) 21.Picture Day (B) 22.Slimy Dancing (B-) 23.The Original Fry Cook (B-) 24.To Save a Squirrel (C+) 25.Rise and Shine © 26.Boat Smarts © 27.Night Light (C-) 28.A Flea in her Dome (C-) 29.Banned in Bikini Bottom (C-) 30.Pat No Pay (D) 31.SpongeHenge (E) 32.Good Ol-Whatshisname (E) 33.Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) 34.Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (E) 35.Le Big Switch (E) 36.Stanley S. Squarepants (E) 37.A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) 38.Fungus Among Us (F) 39.The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) 40.Waiting (F-) 41.To Love a Patty (F-) Amazing: 4 Great: 6 Good: 11 Decent: 3 Average: 3 Meh: 3 Bad: 7 Terrible: 4 Underrated: Atlantis Squarepantis, The Donut of Shame, Blackjack, Pest of the West, Spongehenge, Overrated: The Battle of Bikini Bottom, Le Big Switch, Mermaid Man vs Spongebob Season 6 1.Truth or Square (A+) 2.Sand Castles in the Sand (A) 3.Suction Cup Symphony (A-) 4.Not Normal (A-) 5.No Hat for Pat (A-) 6.Chum Caverns (B+) 7.The Slumber Party (B+) 8.Grandpappy the Pirate (B+) 9.Single Cell Anniversary (B) 10.Chum Bucket Supreme (B) 11.Krusty Krushers (B) 12.Spongebob vs. The Big One (B) 13.Krabby Road (B) 14.Gone (B-) 15.House Fancy (B-) 16.Overbooked (B-) 17.Spongicus (B-) 18.Toy Store of Doom (C+) 19.Shell Shocked (C+) 20.Patty Caper (C+) 21.The Krabby Kronicle (C+) 22.Ditchin © 23.A Life in a Day © 24.Giant Squidward © 25.Pineapple Fever (C-) 26.No Nose Knows (C-) 27.Komputer Overload (C-) 28.Penny Foolish (D) 29.Nautical Novice (D) 30.Professor Squidward (D) 31.The Card (E) 32.Plankton's Regular (E) 33.Squid's Visit (E) 34.Porous Pockets (E) 35.Gullible Pants (E) 36.Sun Bleached (E) 37.Grooming Gary (E) 38.Dear Vikings (E) 39.Clash of Triton (F) 40.Boating Buddies (F) 41.Choir Boys (F) 42.Slide Whistle Stooges (F) 43.The Splinter (F-) 44.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F-) 45.Cephalopod Lodge (F-) 46.Shuffleboarding (F-) 47.Pet or Pests (S) Amazing: 1 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 7 Meh: 6 Bad: 9 Terrible: 8 Underrated: Truth or Square, Gone, The Krabby Kronicle, Grandpappy the Pirate, Professor Squidward, The Card, Squid's Visit Overrated: Krabby Road, To Squarepants or not to Squarepants, Sun Bleached, Shuffleboarding, Season 7 1.Squidward in Clairnetland (A) 2.Earworm (A) 3.Back to the Past (A-) 4.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (A-) 5.The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) 6.The Great Patty Caper (A-) 7.Kracked Krabs (B+) 8.Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) 9.The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) 10.Whelk Attack (B+) 11.The Abrasive Side (B+) 12.The Inside Job (B+) 13.Perfect Chemistry (B) 14.Love that Squid (B) 15.Krusty Dogs (B) 16.Spongebob's Last Stand (B) 17.Tunnel of Glove (B-) 18.The Masterpiece (B-) 19.Rodeo Daze (B-) 20.The Curse of the Hex (B-) 21.Growth Spout (B-) 22.Greasy Buffoons (B-) 23.Gary in Love (C+) 24.I ❤️ Dancing © 25.Tentacle Vision © 26.The Play's the Thing © 27.Model Sponge © 28.Sponge-Cano (C-) 29.Buried in Time (C-) 30.Karate Star (C-) 31.That Sinking Feeling (C-) 32.The Cent of Money (D) 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) 34.Shellback Shenanigans (D) 35.The Curse of Bikini Bottom (D) 36.New Fish in Town (E) 37.The Main Drain (E) 38.Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) 39.A Day Without Tears (E) 40.Hide and Then What Happens (E) 41.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) 42.A Pal for Gary (F) 43.Summer Job (F) 44.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (F) 45.You Don't Know Sponge (F) 46.Stuck in the Wringer (F-) 47.Big Sister Sam (F-) 48.Trenchbillies (F-) 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine (S) 50.One Coarse Meal (S) Great: 6 Good: 14 Decent: 2 Average: 5 Meh: 8 Bad: 5 Terrible: 10 Underrated: Rodeo Daze, The Play's the Thing, Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, The Wreck of the Moana Loa, The Great Patty Caper, Krusty Dogs, Earworm, A Day Without Tears, Tentacle Vision, Overrated: The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Buried in Time, Karate Star, Trenchbillies, Perfect Chemistry, Love that Squid, Growth Spout, Season 8 1.Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) 2.It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) 3.Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) 4.Glove World R.I.P (A) 5.Ghoul Fools (A) 6.The Good Krabby Name (A) 7.Frozen Face-Off (A-) 8.Mooncation (A-) 9.The Way of the Sponge (A-) 10.Treats (A-) 11.A Friendly Game (A-) 12.For Here or to Go (A-) 13.Mermaid Man Begins (B+) 14.Chum Fricassee (B+) 15.Sentimental Sponge (B+) 16.Oral Report (B+) 17.Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) 18.Walking the Plankton (B) 19.Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) 20.Drive Thru (B) 21.The Hot Shot (B) 22.Karen 2.0 (B) 23.Plankton's Good Eye (B) 24.Are you Happy Now? (B) 25.Sweet and Sour Squid (B) 26.House Sittin for Sandy (B-) 27.The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) 28.InSPONGEiac (B-) 29.Squiditis (B-) 30.Fiasco (C+) 31.Accidents will Happen (C+) 32.SEAVTUIG (C+) 33.Bubble Buddy Returns (C+) 34.Free Samples © 35.A Squarepants Family Vacation © 36.Restraining Spongebob © 37.Home Sweet Rubble © 38.The Other Patty (C-) 39.Patrick's Staycation (C-) 40.Barnacle Face (C-) 41.Move it or Lose it (C-) 42.The Googly Artiste (D) 43.Bubble Troubles (D) 44.Demolition Doofus (D) 45.Face Freeze (E) 46.Pet Sitter Pat (E) 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (F-) Amazing: 3 Great: 9 Good: 15 Decent: 6 Average: 4 Meh: 7 Bad: 2 Terrible: 1 Underrated: Are You Haopy Now, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups, House Sittin for Sandy, Glove World R.I.P, Sentimental Sponge, Oral Report, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Free Samples, Chum Fricassee, Sweet and Sour Squid, The Other Patty, Move it or Lose it, The Googly Artiste, Home Sweet Rubble, Season 9 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) 6.Patrick! The Game (A) 7.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 8.Married to Money (A) 9.Plankton's Pet (A) 10.Larry's Gym (A) 11.Sanctuary! (A) 12.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 13.Two Thumbs Down (A) 14.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 15.Pull up a Barrel (A) 16.Snail Mail (A-) 17.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 18.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 19.License to Milkshake (A-) 20.Food Con Castaways (A-) 21.Gary's New Toy (A-) 22.Squid Plus One (A-) 23.Sandy's Nutmare (B+) 24.Jailbreak! (B+) 25.Eek, an Urchin! (B+) 26.Patrick-Man (B+) 27.Sold! (B+) 28.Tutor Sauce (B+) 29.The Executive Treatment (B) 30.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 31.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 32.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 33.Lame and Fortune (B) 34.Squirrel Record (B) 35.Bumper to Bumper (B) 36.Company Picnic (B) 37.SpongeBob LongPants (B) 38.Squid Defense (B) 39.Evil Spatula (B) 40.Little Yellow Book (B-) 41.Muitny on the Krusty (B-) 42.Yeti Krabs (B-) 43.Seance Shmeance (B-) 44.Don't Look Now (C+) 45.Kenny the Cat © 46.The Fish Bowl (C-) 47.Extreme Spots (D) 48.Spongebob You're Fired (D) 49.Squid Baby (S) Amazing: 5 Great: 18 Good: 16 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Atrocius: 1 Underrated: Little Yellow Book, Sanctuary, Two Thumbs Down, Squirrel Record, Squid Defense, Goodbye Krabby Patty, Seance Shmenace, Salsa Imbecillius, Company Picnic, Mutiny on the Krusty, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Extreme Spots, Don't Look Now, Sold, Kenny the Cat, Spongebob Longpants 9A 1.Plankton's Pet (A) 2.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 3.License to Milkshake (A-) 4.Gary's New Toy (A-) 5.Jailbreak! (B+) 6.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 7.Patrick-Man (B+) 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 9.Squirrel Record (B) 10.Bumper to Bumper (B) 11.Squid Defense (B) 12.Evil Spatula (B) 13.Little Yellow Book (B-) 14.Yeti Krabs (B-) 15.Seance Shmeance (B-) 16.Don't Look Now (C+) 17.Kenny the Cat © 18.Extreme Spots (D) 19.Spongebob You're Fired (D) 20.Squid Baby (S) Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 1 Meh: 2 Atrocius: 1 9B 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A+) 6.Patrick! The Game (A) 7.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 8.Married to Money (A) 9.Larry's Gym (A) 10.Sanctuary! (A) 11.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 12.Two Thumbs Down (A) 13.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.Snail Mail (A-) 16.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 17.Food Con Castaways (A-) 18.Squid Plus One (A-) 19.Sandy's Nutmare (B+) 20.Sold! (B+) 21.Tutor Sauce (B+) 22.The Executive Treatment (B) 23.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 24.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 25.Lame and Fortune (B) 26.Company Picnic (B) 27.Spongebob Longpants (B) 28.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 29.The Fishbowl (C-) Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Meh: 1 Season 10 1.Mimic Madness (A+) 2.Feral Friends (A+) 3.Lost and Found (A) 4.The Getaway (A) 5.Unreal Estate (A) 6.Mermaid Pants (A-) 7.Spongebob's Place (A-) 8.Burst your Bubble (A-) 9.Trident Trouble (B+) 10.Don't Wake Patrick (B+) 11.Code Yellow (B) 12.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) 13.Krusty Katering (B) 14.House Worming (B) 15.Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) 16.Plankton Retires (B-) 17.Life Insurance (C+) 18.Out of the Picture © 19.Snooze You Lose (C-) 20.Whirlybrains (D) 21.Patrick's Coupon (D) 22.Sportz (E) Amazing: 4 Great: 4 Good: 5 Decent: 3 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Bad: 1 Underrated: Code Yellow, Lost and Found, The Getaway, Mimic Madness, Trident Trouble, Krusty Katering, Really the whole Season in general Overrated: Nothing, wow Season 11 (Subject to change; not truly ordered yet) *Squid Noir (A+) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (A+) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Man Ray Returns (A) *Teacher's Pests (A) *Spot Returns (A) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Pat the Hose (B) *ScavengerPants (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Spin the Bottle (C+) *Stuck on the Roof © *The Clam Whisperer © *Cuddle E. Huggs © Amazing: 2 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Underrated: Man Ray Returns, Overrated: Specials *Atlantis Squarepantis (Amazing) *Truth or Square (Amazing) *Christmas Who? (Amazing) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Hello Bikini Bottom (Amazing) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (Amazing) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Friend or Foe (Great) *Ghoul Fools (Great) *Frozen Face-Off (Great) *The Great Patty Caper (Great) *Pest of the West (Good) *Spongebob vs. The Big One (Good) *Spongebob's Last Stand (Good) *Ugh (Decent) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Average) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) *Spongebob You're Fired (Meh) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (Bad) *The Clash of Triton (Terrible)